


Reassurance

by allfireburns



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie can't make herself tell Dana...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash100/profile)[**femslash100**](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash100/) challenge #79.

"Does my hair look okay?" Dana asked for the twentieth time, frowning at her reflection in the mirror.

Natalie sat on the edge of Dana's bed, kicking her foot idly. "It looks fine."

"Are you sure?" Dana turned to Natalie, with that uncertain look she got anywhere outside the office. "Seriously, if Gordon doesn't like my hair..."

"He'll like it."

"Natalie, it's my _wedding_-"

"Dana?" Natalie hopped up and put her hands on Dana's shoulders. "Your hair looks fine."

Dana smiled, while Natalie's heart cracked just a little more – she couldn't point out Dana was making a mistake.


End file.
